1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fine tuning mechanism of the satellite antenna, and more particularly to an elevation and azimuth fine tuning mechanism of the satellite antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parabolic satellite antenna is a high-directional receiving antenna. The center of the parabolic antenna should be accurately aligned to the satellite in the aerospace. At present, the signal frequency of the satellite is rising from KU to KA. This leads to a higher sensitivity on the directionality of the satellite signals. (Also means narrower Antenna Radiation Lobes Beamwidth). The traditional satellite antennas are without the fine tuning mechanisms. The fine tuning for the azimuth is all done by hand. This suffers the disadvantages of time-wasting and hard to accurately receive the single from the satellite. By using this method to fine tuning the antenna, the step, lock-down, is usually generating a displacement from the position of the original angle.